Lack of Understanding
by Mr.SwagAngel
Summary: "All the book smarts in the world have failed you," Marshall Lee finally whispered back. "Are you nothing but an empty shell?" "No," Gumball said with a hint of irritation. "I have organs and-" "But does your heart ever beat for another?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aventure Time or the characters.**

 **A/N: This takes place after "The Suitor" (Season 5, episode 21).**

* * *

"Peppermint Maid told me what happened," Marshall Lee practically teased as he floated into Gumball's lab through one of the windows. Gumball was in the middle of some research, but he knew the vampire wouldn't leave him alone until he played along. Sometimes Marshall Lee can be such a kid.

So Gumball looked over at the thousand-year-old vampire's childish grin that showed off his razor-sharp fangs and asked disinterestedly, "What are you referring to?"

"Your suitor, what's her face," Marshall Lee answered as he toyed with some lab equipment he found interesting.

"Her name is Braca and stop messing with my lab utensils. They're vital to my experiments and research," the pinkette said irritated with both Marshall Lee and their conversation already. Gumball turned around to look at his computer screen to finish his research before he was rudely interrupted.

"Oops," Gumball heard and he whipped his head back around to see what the raven haired man had done to see him just standing there with a mischievous smile planted on his face. The prince of candy kingdom glared at Marshall Lee and he tried to look innocent knowing he was far from an angel. Childish.

"So did you bang her?"

"Why is everything about your lower region with you?"

"What else is there to do with a woman? Talk?"

"Unlike you, I'm a gentleman,"Gumball hissed.

Marshall Lee snorted and asked, "A gentleman disregards a woman's feelings for him as infatuation and nothing else?" The pinkette glared at him, but he ignored and continued, "That don't sound very gentlemen-like to me." Gumball felt a major headache he always get whenever he talked to the Vampire King for too long start to form.

"I didn't think you and Peppermint Maid talked," the prince said as he rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he wished hard enough the vampire will be gone when he opened his eyes.

"We do other things too," Gumball heard him say. Gumball didn't want to open his eyes to Marshall Lee's perverted grin Gumball was certain was present on his face. "Wanna know what kind of things?" he purred.

The pinkette opened his eyes to glare at the green-skinned vampire only to find him so close to Gumball's face. Gumball, startled, tried to roll his chair back, but the desk behind him prevented him from moving anymore backward. Marshall Lee took this opportunity to hold the prince's chair in place. He leaned in a little more, so all Gumball could see was him.

"Or I could show you."

Gumball's pink skin flushed a darker shade at the cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He could feel the heat blazing in his skin, the clenching and unclenching of his heart and the butterflies set loose in his stomach. He needed desperately to move, but Marshall Lee's eyes...There was something about the eyes that charmed him like a snake to stay. The slightly smaller of the two couldn't even open his mouth let alone speak. He wondered if this was a power all vampires had and if the heir to the Nightosphere used it on everyone.

Marshall Lee leaned in slowly and maintaining their eye contact as if he wasn't trying to scare Gumball (which by the way wasn't working). Gumball's butterflies were swarming in his stomach now, his heart beat violently against his ribcage threatening to leap out his mouth and he felt like he was hot enough to burn the vampire. But Marshall Lee looked unfazed making the now red-skinned prince feel like a fool for being the only one making a fuss about their situation.

There was a series of three knocks on the door.

"Prince Gumball, I have tea and cake," he heard Peppermint Maid say behind the door. "Please take a break." She sounded worried. When he looked back to the front of him, he realized Marshall Lee was no longer there in the lab. To be expected.

Gumball lifted his feet off the ground and put them on the chair, so his knees were on his chest. He put his head on his knee caps and sighed. Gumball didn't know what was wrong with him. Why did he feel like that when Marshall Lee leaned in on him? Why did Marshall Lee do that in the first place? Did the vampire intend on kissing him? But they were both guys. Gumball did hear of people liking other people of the same gender, but was the Vampire King that way?

The pinkette heard the door creak open and Peppermint Maid asked, "Prince?" He didn't feel like associating with anyone at that moment. There were too many questions floating through his mind to do anything. Gumball heard the tray being set on the table. "Is the research going okay?"

"It's going just fine."

"Are you sure?" Peppermint Maid pushed. "You seem a little stress."

The prince looked up at the maid to make sure she understood him. "I'm perfectly fine." They had a stare off. Gumball knew this was his only chance to prove he was okay and he could stay up a couple more hours to finish the research. He did his best to seem perfectfunctionalble.

Peppermint Maid closed her eyes in disapprovement. "You should call it a night, Your Highness."

"I told you that I'm fine," Gumball argued.

"And I'm telling you you're not," Peppermint Maid retorted. She opened her eyes to look at Gumball with stern eyes. "I don't know what happened, but you need some sleep." Peppermint Maid grew concerned as she reached for Gumball's hand and squeezed it like a loving mother. "Please. You can work on it tomorrow, okay?"

Gumball couldn;t resist those eyes. All candy people seem to possess that trait. Candy Kingdom could conquer all of Ooo if they wanted to with just their eyes.

"Okay." The pinkette shut down his computer and proceed to leave the lab. Peppermint Maid followed after him carrying the tray of tea and cake to ensure the Prince made it to his room and didn't make any dentures.

After settling in bed, Peppermint Maid placed the tray on the night stand beside his bed.

"Good night," she said before she left out the door. Gumball had been in the lab for 3 days straight, since Braca left with the Gumball-bot. He hadn't much sleep. The only sleep he had was when he accidentally fell asleep for 2 hours. Gumball forgot how to fall asleep on purpose, so he stared at the ceiling.

The scientist wondered how Braca was doing. Did Gumball-bot make her happy? Was she able to forget about Gumball and live happily? Did she realize that Gumball could never make her happy and searched for someone new?

Gumball rolled over and was then facing the tea and cake. The cup the tea was in was red. The color Marshall Lee loved to eat. What did it mean when he leaned into Gumball? Was he just joking with Gumball or did he really like the pinkette? If he did like Gumball, didn't he know the prince was a heartbreaker?

Too many questions and thoughts were going through the pink-skinned boy. This was exactly why Gumball busied himself with his research. He didn't want anytime to think or feel. He want to escape himself. The only thing he needed to do is care for his candy people and the candy kingdom. That's all. He obviously had no time for a romantic life.

Looking at the red cup questioning everything and arguing with himself in his mind suddenly made him sleepy. Gumball closed his eyes and let sleep naturally take over. He actually hoped it would. The faster he fell asleep, the faster morning would come and the faster he would get back to his research.

 _There were papers; Stacks and stacks of papers. Too much to do and not enough time to do anything else. Gumball reviewed and signed each paper. Paper after paper. The window he didn't realize was open blew in an unwelcomed wind. All the papers flew in every direction. Gumball tried to grab as many as he could, but they all spilled out of his grasp. The papers started to form a tornado with him in the center. He tried to escape, but every time he walked toward the papers they cut him. For some reason, the prince felt sad._

When Gumball opened his eyes, he still saw the tray and tea cup on the night stand. The red cup was now grey and the cake was missing. He then heard a burp and sat up to find out that was going. Through the darkness he found that diagonally above him was a floating Marshall Lee.

"Did you eat my cake?" Gumball asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Man, the cake attacked me," Marshall Lee dramatically pleaded.

"Is that so?" Gumball asked clearly not believing him.

The vampire lowered himself, so he could sit on the bed. "Yeah, it was crazy," he continued. "The cake just attacked my face and the only way to protect myself was to eat it. You have to understand."

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't even care about the cake anymore."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"How am I supposed to believe a story like that?" Gumball snapped. "Cake don't just attack people."

"You have a kingdom full of candy people," Marshall Lee argued. "People regardless of ethnicity can be violent. What about Mr. and Mrs. Cake on Lollipop Lane? They look like they could attack someone any minute now."

"That's only because all the lollipops make fun of how big they are which is why I suggested they should relocate," Gumball explained. "If you have self-esteem issues, you shouldn't put yourself in situations where you will be made fun of."

"Right."

"But that's besides the point. The cake wasn't a person making it unable to move let alone attack people." The Vampire King went under the covers and crawled from the bottom of the bed to the top. He popped his head out from under the covers and looked up at the prince of the Candy Kingdom from the pillow.

"Bubba," he called softly making Gumball brush.

"What?" he asked equally softly while looking down at the vampire.

Marshall Lee patted the pillow Gumball was laying his head on not too long ago. Gumball couldn't stop staring at Marshall Lee's eyes. Most of the time his eyes were like a vortex. They sucked the life out of whoever looks in them and replaced it with agony and despair. But sometimes, if Gumball cut him off guard, Marshall Lee's eyes were the one's in agony and despair.

It was times like that made the prince want to put the world on hold just to comfort Marshall Lee and see him back to normal no matter how annoying he is on a regular bases. Just to see him smile is enough.

Gumball finally laid down facing Marshall Lee.

"What happened with your suitor?"

"Braca?" The vampire nodded his head. "Didn't you already talk to Peppermint Maid? You should know all about it."

Marshall Lee shook his head as much as he could laying down. "I want to hear it from you."

The prince finally broke their eye contact and looked down. "Braca was just infatuated with me."

"Why did you ignore all her attempts to court you?"

Still not looking at Marshall Lee, Gumball answered, "I told you. She was nothing but infatuated with me."

There was a long silence and the pink-skinned boy felt the stare from a thousand suns blazing upon his head. He didn't dare look up out of fear that the vampire's eyes alone would be enough to draw the inner most thoughts from the depths of Gumball's heart.

Gumball's hand which was laying on his pillow was grasped with a light squeeze. Gumball looked at his hand and the green-skinned hand covering his. He then looked up at Marshall Lee again. The vampire looked back at Gumball's eyes with full intensity. He had no intention of letting the topic go.

The prince focused his eyes on the two connected hands. He knew he could trust Marshall Lee and tell him anything, but it still didn't change that he didn't want to talk about Braca or anything surrounding that situation. It should have been over and done with. Gumball had no time to worry about such trivial matters. He's the prince of the Candy Kingdom for Glob's sake. He's too busy with royal work and scientific research to worry about suitor.

But despite his better judgement, the pink-skinned boy said, "She wouldn't have been happy with me."

"Why?"

"Because-," Gumball started but didn't feel like finishing. 'Because I wouldn't have the time to make her happy. Even if I did, there isn't anything to me outside the Candy Kingdom and my lab. I'm quite bland and not sweet like my name.'

"Say what you're thinking right now out loud," the King demanded.

"I'm not thinking anything." Marshall Lee moved his hand from Gumball's and placed both on the Prince's face to direct his face in the direction of the vampire's.

With a firm eye contact, Marshall Lee pleaded, "Tell me. You allow what you think to be true because no know is in your head to tell you otherwise."

Gumball watched Marshall Lee stare into his eyes. Why did he care so much? Did Peppermint Maid put him up to this? Did the Bubblegum Guardian put Peppermint Maid up to this?

"Braca went through all the trouble of getting the Soul Stone for you," the Nightosphere heir reminded the pinkette. "Obviously she really wanted to be with you. I mean she even turned into a three-legged to attract you. Not the best method- but hey!- at least she tried."

"I did get a lot of research material from that experience," Gumball agreed.

"I wouldn't go through so much trouble for someone I was just infatuated with."

"She was conditioned since the day she was born to love me and eventually court me. Of course she would go through all that trouble and more if it meant winning my heart." Marshall Lee didn't retaliate. He simply gave Gumball the look of pity as he finally let his hands retreat from the prince's face. Gumball felt a sense of loss in warmth and comfort; however, he did not ask for the hands to hold him once again.

"All the book smarts in the world have failed you," Marshall Lee finally whispered back. "Are you nothing but an empty shell?"

"No," Gumball said with a hint of irritation. "I have organs and-"

"But does your heart ever beat for another?"

"It beats so that I can live. I don't understand your question. Why would it beat for-" The prince took a large intake of air through his nose and tried to stay still as Marshall Lee came close to his face. Just like before Peppermint Maid interrupted them, Gumball was entranced by the vampire's eyes and close proximity. Why did he become a trapped mouse to the other's hunting cat at these times?

"Tell me...how do you feel now?" The prince's words failed him at this very moment and so did his brain. All he could focus on was how close both his face and body was to touching Marshall Lee's. One slight moment from either party would mean a least a graze. Gumball's face was flushed and his body felt slightly warmer at the places where the other man was particularly close to. His heart...

"My heart...it's beating too fast," Gumball answered. Marshall Lee's eyes widen slightly. To Gumball, it looked mostly out of shock which for some reason he took slight offense to.

"Why?"

"I don't know," the pinkette more or less whined. "Maybe anticipation. Confusion. I could be scared or..."

"Or what?" Gumball honestly didn't know the answer. He couldn't think too well. "Have you ever been in love or at the very least had a crush?" Gumball couldn't answer that either. This for different reasons. "You have very little knowledge on emotions."

"I've read on them," the prince retaliated.

"That's different than actually experiencing." Marshall Lee's hand moved toward Gumball's face again. The slowness of this action made Gumball aware that this was happening unlike the last time where it happened so fast that he couldn't stop. Now that he could he didn't know if he wanted to. Instead he trembled, but otherwise stayed still watching the hand come towards him.

Just as it reached the point that it touched the hardly noticeable hair on his face he shut his eyes. The hand never landed. Gumball opened his eyes and the Vampire King was gone. The warmth left the Candy Prince's body yet again and he could breath normally. His heart started settling down to its normal pace as he stared at the tray next to his bed. The tea cup was still grey and the cake still gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. There is more to come. I hope to update at least once every other week (I'm working on another fanfic). I appreciate reviews even if they just tell me that you like the fanfic and constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its charaters.**

* * *

Gumball couldn't stop thinking about what Marshall Lee said last night and what he didn't say. This was the same with what he did and what he didn't. Where he touched and where he didn't. The prince brought his hands to his face and held his cheeks the way the king did. It didn't feel the same. Gumball's hands were soft and smooth while Marshall Lee's were more rough and scaly.

"PG?" Gumball was startled by the sound of Fionna's voice. He turned to see she and Cake were in the doorway of his lab.

"Ah," Gumball let out as he tried to regain his posture. "Fionna and Cake, what do I owe for this visit?" He finally dropped his hands back to his side and walked over to the two ladies with one of his charming smile.

"Uh," Fionna started as she threw a concerned look over at Cake who returned it. "You asked us to come. You said you needed us to do get something for you...something to do with one of your experiments." Gumball's eyes widened with realization. How could he forget? He shouldn't let something insignificant like Marshall Lee's meaningless babble distract him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I was a bit distracted. Forgive me."

"It's cool. So what do you need?"

"I need you to go to the Cloud Kingdom and get some cloud samples." Prince Gumball walked back in the lab to grab a hip height tube with a cork in it and came back to give it to Fionna. "I would go myself, but the experiment I need it for requires that I prepare the formula right before putting the cloud sample in it and the cloud sample will vaporize before I finish the preparations."

"So you need us to be quick?"

"Correct."

"I don't know," Cake interrupted. "It's very hard not to party while in the Cloud Kingdom."

"And I thought about that," the prince offered. "The preparations will take just about the same amount of time it takes for you two to get back from the Cloud Kingdom. I will just start whenever you contact me that you're heading back. It'll be fine, so party all you want. This isn't a pressing matter. Just don't collect the cloud samples until you are ready to leave."

"Okay. Let's go par-tay!" The human and cat ran out the lab with the tube to return most likely not until later that night. Now Gumball had the rest of the afternoon and mostly the evening to do something else. He couldn't move on with the experiment until he got the sample, so he decided to go see if he had any royal duties piled up.

* * *

"Nope," Peppermint Maid answered without even looking at the prince. She was busy checking over the maids' work as she was the head maid.

"Nothing?" Gumball was shocked. "There's nothing for me to do? No proposals? No updates? No complaints?"

"Not unless you want to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cake again."

"That's impossible that I have nothing." Gumball just couldn't wrap his brain around this.

"You did most of your work extremely early and everything else requires for you to wait on a response back. I thought you were doing an experiment." Peppermint Maid moved on to the next room after she deemed everything acceptable in the current one. Gumball followed.

"I was, but I'm waiting for Fionna and Cake to come back from the Cloud Kingdom with a sample I need."

"You'll be waiting awhile. It's difficult not to party when you're there."

"I know that. That's why I wanted to complete some of my princely duties while I wait."

"Don't know what to tell you. You have some free time. Enjoy it." Peppermint Maid started to enter the next room before abruptly stopping in her tracks. She turned to Gumball to say, "And stop following me. I'm quite capable of completing my job on my own." She closed the door behind her. Gumball knew he could be quite particular when it came to anything he did. If he tried helping Peppermint Maid with her duties, the whole castle would probably be recleaned by him.

Gumball walked back down the hallway where he came from. It was odd feeling to him: not having anything to do. Usually he always did. There was always something to attend to or needed his immediate attention. What did he used to do with his free time?

The prince stopped in mid track in sudden realization that he didn't particularly have any hobbies. Sure he liked to bake for people who did him favors, but did that bring him joy? It was more out of obligation. The prince really did feel quite bland.

Nonetheless, he decided that baking would be a good idea to past time. Perhaps it would become more of a hobby than an obligatory project.

* * *

Gumball took the latest batch of muffins out the oven. He turned to place the pan on the kitchen island only to find it full of other baked goods. He turned back around to place them on the stove only to find that area full as well. It wasn't until he did a 360 view that he realized that there was no where to put his new pan of muffins. Gumball went overboard and he still had enough batter to make at least 3 more batches of muffins.

There were cookies, cakes, cupcakes, brownies, cream puffs, etc. Any sweet thing he could think of baking, he baked. He even decorated most of them when he was waiting for the others to bake. Everything looked no less than perfect. He just couldn't stop, but maybe now that there is no space for his new found addiction he was forced to.

Gumball turned off the oven and sat on the floor (the chairs were covered in baked goods as well). He almost place the tray in his lap before he remembered that it was hot. He decided to place it on the cool floor next to him instead. It really did get hot in there from all the baking. It's not like he realized this before now though. He was too immersed in baking to notice anything.

The prince of Candy Kingdom didn't know what time it was, so he took the communicator pendant around his neck and used it to project the time. It had been a little more than three hours since he asked Fionna and Cake to collect the cloud sample. If they had done it, they would've called. Their faces would've projected from the pendent making it impossible for Gumball not to to notice. Perhaps it's because he didn't find the appeal of unsophisticated partying that he couldn't understand how the heroine pair could party for three hours straight.

Gumball decided to check in with the two just to pass the time. He couldn't tell Fionna and Cake to hurry because he told them that they could take all the time they needed, but maybe the call could be a dropped hint of sorts.

"Hey, PG! What's up?!" Fionna yelled over the loud music and talking. She looked a bit out of breath. Her famous rabbit hood was missing from her head and her hair was in disarray. Some strains clung to the human's face from sweat pouring out her body. Her eyes kept going back and forward from whatever captured her attention outside the visibility of the pendent and the Prince.

"I was just checking in on you two and seeing how you were holding up."

"We're doing great! The party is super lit!"

"I can tell." Gumball saw the huge smile planted on Fionna's face when she first appeared in the projection. He could tell she had nowhere else she would rather be at that moment than in the Cloud Kingdom. The prince vaguely looked over all the pastries flooding his kitchen including the muffins sitting next to him and he honestly couldn't say he would rather be there than anywhere else.

There was something missing. Something was off. The room felt empty which made no sense. There were many objects within the perimeter including state-of-the-art appliances, treats, furniture, and himself. Perhaps it was him who felt empty. There was a vast space not filled—just empty—within the man. He was always too busy with his experiments and princely duties to notice this, but now he had neither. Baking could only fill but so much.

"PG?" Gumball was brought back to the fact that he was in the middle of a call with Fionna. He looked back at her projected face and saw that her ecstatic expression was then replaced with a concerned look on her face. She had one of her hands holding back her blonde bangs to fully show off her face. Her brows were frowned and drawn together and her lips were ever so slightly away from each other revealing her rows of teeth stacked on top of one another. The prince internally panicked.

"Where's Cake?" Gumball quickly diverted. Fionna's eyes widen in realization as if she forgot her best friend existed until now. She looked over both of her shoulders until her face soften a little.

"There she is," Fionna answered as she moved the pendent so Gumball could see the cat. She was dancing profoundly in a crowd as if the outside world didn't exist—as if dancing was the reason she was alive at the moment. The pendent went back to projecting Fionna. "We're fine, but we'll probably be here a little longer. Is that okay?"

The prince wanted to say no. He wanted to tell them to at least come back with the cloud sample now—that he didn't care if they went back to the Cloud Kingdom after that, but he couldn't. He couldn't ruin their fun just because he had no life outside being a prince and a scientist.

"Actually, I think I'll come join you in the festivities." This surprised the prince as much as it clearly did Fionna. She had a shocked expression complete with a "o" shaped mouth, wide eyes, and eyebrows hidden by her bangs she finally let go of. Then her expression changed as fast as it took to make the first one to excitement.

"Alright! I'll see you soon!" The call ended. Gumball didn't know what made him make that decision on the spot. He's usually more calculating, and he weighed pros and cons before making most decisions. This one was on the fly. There was no thought into this other than not wanting to be left empty in his kitchen anymore.

* * *

Prince Gumball arrived in Cloud Kingdom on top of Lord Monochromicorn. He brought his friend along as a pleasant surprise for Cake. He needed a ride, so why not? Gumball could feel the music shake his heart to the beat as he stepped off Lord Monochromicorn and onto the cloud platform. It was quite the unpleasant feeling for him.

Lord Monochromicorn wrote in morse code with his hoof that he will look for Cake. The prince waved him off leaving him alone. He figured he should look for Fionna. He didn't know any of these people, so being with Fionna would probably calm his overwhelmed senses a bit.

Gumball changed his clothes into more casual wear for this experience which he was grateful for at the moment. There were so many sweaty bodies close to each other. He had to squeeze through them meaning some of that bodily fluid rubbed off their bodies and onto his sweater. It had to be one of the most disgusting moments of his life. He made a mental reminder to wash or burn his clothes later. Most likely the latter if he were to sweat as well.

There a bunch of people as far as he could see. There was a good mix of cloud people and nymphs. The others were from all different kingdoms. As far as the prince saw, he didn't see any from his kingdom making him the only one. Some of the party-goers were holding cups, but most had nothing in their hands or on their person to prevent them from swaying to the music.

Gumball focused on the music to keep sane as he searched for the human. It was mostly electronica mixed with a hint of dubstep. It basically was beats to keep the body moving and swaying. It made it difficult for anyone here not to move at all especially how the loudness of us clawed at everyone's heart.

Someone grabbed the prince's upper arm and pulled him through some more bodies. Gumball heart skipped a beat and he started to freak out. He couldn't see who was pulling him through the crowd, and this grip was strong. The pulling abruptly stopped and Gumball ran into the person's chest. He looked up slightly to see it was Marshall Lee who had grabbed him. The vampire smirked down at him showing off his fangs with an amused look in his eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Bubba," Marshall Lee practically purred. He let go of Gumball, so he stand up right. Now that they were almost at the same height Gumball didn't feel like Marshall Lee was looking down on him as much anymore. Gumball remembered it was past sundown, so of course there was a higher chance of running into the King than usual. The prince was even in the other's natural domain: a party.

"I found myself having a bit of free time," Gumball explained. "I can go out once in awhile."

"You sure the music isn't too loud for you old man?" Marshall Lee teased.

"If I recall correctly, you are much older than I am."

"Yeah," Marshall Lee agreed, "but I don't act like it." Gumball was a little pissed at this conversation, and the bass of the music and people surrounding them didn't help. Then he remembered last night. His face heated a little despite being outside.

Marshall Lee must've noticed this because he leaned forward and whispered in Gumball's ear, "What are you thinking about?" Gumball's hands automatically went to push the vampire away, but as soon as his hands reached the other's chest Marshall Lee held them there by the wrists. Marshall Lee chucked in the prince's ear causing Gumball to shiver and grow hotter.

"Let go," Gumball managed to get out in a shaking whisper.

"What if I don't want to?" It was at these times that Gumball remembered that Marshall Lee had heightened senses, so, of course, he could hear a low, inaudible mumble above everything going on around them.

"You asked me," the prince started. He didn't know to end this, but this night he went with one impulse. He might as well continue. He could always go back to his calculating ways. Nothing he could do now would be held against him later. "You asked me why Braca wouldn't be happy with me."

"Hm?" Gumball couldn't see Marshall Lee's face. He could only see the bit mark on his neck and the tail ends of his black hair. His plaid shirt was a little strenuous on his eyes to look at, but he could smell the fabric softener on it. He must've just washed it and it smelt amazing to the prince. It was almost soothing and entrancing.

"I only have the Candy Kingdom and my experiments. Today I had neither." Gumball recalled the events or lack thereof of the day. "I baked for 3 hours today. I baked until I had no where to put anymore. The reason I'm here is because I have nothing interesting about me." Someone bumped into Gumball moving him closer to Marshall Lee. Not that they needed to be any closer.

"...That's because you're a wad." Gumball looked and saw Marshall Lee's joyful expression. This reaction was different from Fionna's earlier. He was in the middle of a light laughter, but Gumball couldn't quite hear it over the music. At this moment he wished he had Marshall Lee's hearing, but he was still content with the feel of the vampire's chest constant moving from laughing under his hands and just seeing the facial expression alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I appreciate the follows/favorites. They really motivate me. Please review even if it's to say that you like this chapter or it's for constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up in 2 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters.**

* * *

At some point during the party, Marshall Lee convinced Gumball to dance. He was awkward at first, but Marshall Lee looked so natural. He moved his body as if it was as normal as breathing. Gumball couldn't help but follow the vampire's lead. At some point, Fionna, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn had joined them; however, Gumball wouldn't be able to tell when exactly they did. He was just so caught up in the moment and Marshall Lee smiled at him at some points.

"I'm gonna get some some water!" The prince shouted over the music to anyone that would listen. No one answered or particularly gave at least some sort of confirmation that they heard, so Gumball just made his way through the crowd. He didn't mind as much as when he first arrived maneuvering through sweaty bodies. He was pretty sweaty himself, but he would definitely need to burn his clothes.

Once Gumball reached the cumulonimbus clouds raining down on a small section of the cloud kingdom, he reached his cup under until it filled. As he gulped down the entire cup, Gumball flapped the arm that was rained on until the excess droplets came off. He didn't realize how tired and thirsty he was dancing for who knows how decided to plop down on one of the provided foldable chairs lined at the edge of the platform.

He always heard about the infamous, wild, raging parties the Cloud Kingdom threw, but he never guessed how fun and tiring they could be. Gumball still couldn't get use to the bass tugging at his heart and ear drums. Also, these cloud people really had an endurance for partying. The people switched out over the course of time Gumball has been there, yet the same cloud people that were there when he arrived were still dancing. He, however, was reaching his limit.

Surprisingly, Marshall Lee emerged from the mass of bodies and walked toward Gumball. He slumped next to Gumball and let his head fall back. Although Gumball was a sweaty mess and breathing profoundly, Marshall Lee seemed perfectly normal. The prince had to remember that the other was a vampire, so he didn't have a heartbeat or normal human body functions. His heart didn't pump blood at an alarming rate when he over exercised. His lungs didn't go into overdrive either.

Marshall Lee and Gumball were totally different. Gumball stayed in the Candy Kingdom most of the time while Marshall Lee had a home pretty much everywhere in the world not to mention other dimensions. Marshall Lee did something new pretty much everyday and Gumball made scientific discoveries maybe once in a blue moon. Fionna and Cake were more likely to hang out with Marshall Lee than Gumball because Marshall Lee was "fun." Gumball knew this.

"Having fun, Bubba?" Marshall Lee asked. Gumball realized that he was staring off into the distance. He didn't know what expression he had planted on his face to make the vampire question whether he was having fun or not, but it must've been a horrible one. He quickly put on his princely smile of calm and collection for Marshall Lee and anyone else that might of been looking.

"Yup!" the prince exclaimed. "I just never dance this much or been out this late."

"Yeah," Marshall Lee agreed. "You're usually cooped up in that lab of yours." Gumball's ears started picking up sounds of moaning and kissing coming from a few seats beside him. He dared to glance to make sure and sure enough two away a water nymph was sitting in a cloud guy's lap as she practically sucked his face. Gumball immediately felt embarrassed for looking and directed his gaze to his lap.

Now Gumball was all the more aware of the sounds and seeing didn't help the images forming in his mind. He felt the need to sit up straight while keeping his eyes on his lap. The prince closed his legs, kept his feet parallel, and strangled his now empty cup in his hands. This seemed very inappropriate to Gumball. He couldn't fathom the thought of committing such a shameless act in front strangers. There was a level of PDA that was acceptable, but a full on makeout session went beyond that level.

Gumball couldn't help thinking about Marshall Lee's face getting close like it was twice just the day before. Both times he felt like his heart would leap out yet his body paralysed him. Marshall Lee's green skin and red eyes got to him somehow. If Peppermint Maid hadn't interrupted, if Gumball kept his eyes open the whole time, would they be like that nymph and cloud dweller?

"Are you okay?" Marshall Lee lightly touched Gumball's shoulder, but that was enough for Gumball to slap away his hand. He stood up too quickly, so his legs made the chair fall backwards. The Cloud Kingdom was too far up for the prince to see or hear the foldable chairs impending doom. "Welp. That chair is gone."

"I didn't mean to-"

"No need to apologize to me," Marshall Lee said interrupting Gumball's apology. "It wasn't my chair." By the sounds of moaning and kissing that continued, the couple hadn't seem to notice the short disruption or if they did notice they didn't care. Marshall Lee looked over at the couple then back up at Gumball. "What time is it?" Gumball used his pendant to project the time.

"It's half past five. Why?' Gumball didn't really know Marshall Lee to keep up with time. He seemed like the type of guy that didn't believe in the concept of it. He just did whatever he wanted whenever.

"Sunrise is at six o' two today." That was the huge factor Gumball forgot. Whether the sun was up or not bothered him none, but Marshall Lee wasn't so hot in the sun. Gumball never wanted to see him shrivel up in the sun's mercy ever again. It was most likely less painful to see than experience, but Gumball's heart tears into a million pieces seeing it happen.

"You should head home then!"

"Worried about me, are ya?" Marshall Lee teased with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

"Of course I'm worried!" Gumball shouted at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee was stunned for a moment. He even blushed and turned his head slightly to rub the back it. He incoherently mumbled to himself.

"Alright. Fine, but I want you to come with me."

"Huh?" Marshall Lee blushed a little more.

"I meant I will take you home first," he reiterated lowly. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Gumball noticed Marshall Lee's determining look even without them facing each other. Marshall Lee has been surprising the pinket since last night. They rarely got serious with each other, so Gumball felt like he should go with the vampire. Plus he was getting tired and Lord Monochromicorn looked nowhere near ready to leave.

"Okay, but you have to get home before sunrise." Marshall Lee stood up more gracefully than Gumball seeing as his seat didn't fall off the platform like the latter's did. Marshall Lee proceeded to transform into his huge bat form before stooping down for Gumball to climb. Once Gumball gave Marshall Lee the okay, the giant bat flew off toward the Candy Kingdom.

Marshall Lee was usually reckless which is why Gumball never liked riding on him, but Marshall Lee must've had a very serious matter to talk to Gumball about. Marshall Lee was flying quite calmly and swiftly. The lack of proper sleep was getting to Gumball. The air around them felt quite nice and the sky changing color slightly adding to Gumball's heaviness in his eyelids. He barely keep them open or keep his head from lying on the vampire's fur.

Before the prince knew it, Marshall Lee was landing on Gumball's balcony.

"I've been thinking," Marshall Lee started as Gumball climbed off his back and onto the balcony. "You're a complete wad."

"Of course." This came to no surprise that Marshall Lee made it difficult to be serious with. Gumball, however, knew that it was because Marshall Lee hated being serious. It wasn't in his nature. When he had to be anything but goofy and daring, he had to throw in jokes to make it less.

Marshall Lee transformed back into his true form. Instead of his usual floating, he stood sort of awkwardly away from the prince. He glanced at the sky most likely noticing the different color changes. They had limited time. It would be different if he was staying the night, but that wouldn't be the ideal solution for them. The constant bickering would start another huge fight between them. They hadn't acknowledge each other's existences let alone talked to each other for years. Their mutual friend, Fiona, was what it took for them to even tolerate each other.

"We should fake date."

"What?!"

"Hear me out!" Marshall Lee held out his hands palm facing Gumball. "I thought about it and you only acted cold hearted toward Braca because you don't know how the joys of dating and how great you are."

"What are you-"

"I don't have much time," Marshall Lee blurted as he glanced back at the sky again before looking Gumball in the eyes. "Look, I know you would want to date anyone else but me, but I still care about you." Gumball blushed.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I don't want you to look down on yourself. You have so many great qualities and I'll help you see them. Okay?" Gumball wasn't convinced. This seemed like a train wreck waiting to happen. He didn't want things to end up like they did before. They were still mending their relationship. It wasn't perfect, but at least they stop looking as if they wanted to murder each other in the most violent manner possible.

"I don't know," Gumball offered. It was all he could at the moment.

"How about this? You and I go on a date tonight. Completely fake. Trial run. If you don't like it, I'll shut up about it. If you do like it, which you will, we try this out for fake. Get it? Because it's not real." Gumball really didn't want to, but Marshall Lee didn't seem like he was moving from his spot until Gumball said yes. Gumball was a deadman walking in desperate need of some shut eye and Marshall Lee was about to burn into obliteration if he didn't leave asap.

"One date," Gumball confirmed. Marshall Lee immediately transformed back into his bat form as that was his fastest form.

"I'll be here at8:30pm to pick you up!" WiththatMarshall Lee started to fly upward above the railing. "It's a date." He then flew off. Hopefully,hemake it back to his cave before the sunrays get to him. Gumball couldn't really bring himself to care if he did in his sleepy manner. He just wanted to take a quick shower then get to bed. The burning of his clothes would have to wait until he woke up.

* * *

 **A/N:** I took a mini vacation for a week after I finished my finals, so my update schedule has been pushed back a week. That is why this chapter is a week late. The next chapter should be up May 21, 2017. Thank you for reading and I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time or its charaters.

* * *

Just as promised, Gumball burned the clothes from last night. He even made s'mores over the open flame in the backyard. He shared them with everyone living on Lollipop Lane including Mr. and Mrs. Cake during their peacemaking meeting. Gumball was bored enough to initiate another one. All that free time was getting to him. The prince lost count of how many times he had to remind the lollipops that there was no segregation laws in place that made it illegal for the Cake family to live on Lollipop Lane despite the name. He also lost count of how many times he had to remind Mr. and Mrs. Cake that he would pay for their relocation if they choose to move of their own free will.

Unfortunately, Prince Gumball could only moderate the meeting. He couldn't make any decisions on his own. Just listening and making sure there was no break out of physical fights. Being the prince of the kingdom Gumball could full and well make them do what he wanted. The Candy Kingdom wasn't under a democracy. It was a monarchy with Gumball as the monarch, so he could technically force Mr. and Mrs. Cake to relocate to wherever he wanted them to live or exile all the lollipops on Lollipop Lane from the Candy Kingdom. In the past, he might've. The pinket was trying to be a better person and leader, so he decided to try thinking of his candy people as actual people and not just subjects. They were capable of making their own decisions.

"May I ask a question?" Gumball intervened in the middle of the yelling. Everyone immediately quieted down to a complete silence.

"Of course, Your Highness!" one of the lollipops answered. "Ask away." Gumball knew that most of the Candy Kingdom was afraid to defy him because of the way he used to rule. They became quiet and let Gumball speak because they didn't want to be broken down and turned into what Gumball needed for his experiments. It would take a long while for them to realize that Gumball wished no harm. He just wanted to beloved instead of feared.

"Lollipops, why don't ya'll like the Cakes living on the same street?" They all became fidgety. The lollipops looked to each other conveying through their eyes alone that someone had to toughen up and answer the prince's question. It was almost as if they were trying to choose a sacrifice to Gumball's wrath. Gumball wasn't anger at all. He just wanted to find a solution that benefited both parties, but he couldn't if he didn't know the source of the problem.

Before any of the lollipops could answer, Mrs. Cake stood up and explained, "They have big, fat heads and a skinny stick for a body. They're just jelly of our full figure, Your Highness." She sat down, folded her arms, and glared at the lollipops. For awhile it was completely silent, until Prince Gumball burst out laughing. Everyone in the room threw concerned looks to each other. Even Mrs. Cake who just had so much confidence placed a hand on her husband's forearm for support.

Once the prince calmed down, he whizzed out, "I let you guys in on a secret." He composed himself wiped away any stray tears. "I'm glad Mrs. Cake spoke up. I'm upset that the candy people are scared of me, but I have no one to blame but myself." The running theme of Gumball taking over the meeting was silence. If anyone needed evidence of that statement, that moment made it the third time he said something to be met with silence.

He felt a hand on his. He looked over to see the hand belonged to Mrs. Cake. She looked at him with eyes full of compassion and a slight smile. Gumball couldn't help smiling back.

"You were a butt," she offered. That stug Gumball to hear what he already knew out loud. "But anyone can change. I believe you can change too."

"Thank you." He really needed those words.

"Ya'll too!" This was directed at the lollipops as she retracted her hand from the prince's to point at them. "Stop being butts!" That started up the discourse again.

~LINE BREAK~

Gumball had wrapped up the meeting a little before 8pm. He put out an order that the lollipops would go to body image classes while Mrs. Cake would go to anger management classes. Mr. Cake would just see a therapist for awhile. He hadn't spoken the whole meeting and that concerned the prince. He mostly wrapped up the meeting because he had a "date" to get ready for. The prince didn't think finding clothes to wear would be this stressful. Marshall Lee was unpredictable. There was no telling where he would take Gumball. He didn't know what to wear. Should he go casual, outdoorsy, or dress up? He also wanted to show his good side.

Mrs. Cake was right on the money when she called him a butt. It was no secret that Gumball was the biggest butt to Marshall Lee than anyone else, so he wanted to show he changed to the vampire the most. This operation started with the prince's outer appearance. At first he was going to wear a button down dress shirt with a vest, but he knew that would fuel Marshall Lee's image of him being uptight. Instead he went with most casual clothing he think of: the t-shirt Marshall Lee gave him and jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt so odd. The crown didn't help, so he gave it to Peppermint Maid for safe keeping.

Once he got back to his room from giving Peppermint Maid his crown, Marshall Lee was floating outside his window. Gumball had locked up his windows forgetting that they were the main entrance way for the vampire. As he went to the window to open it for Marshall Lee, he noticed that he was wearing a dress that ended just above the knees.

"Greetings," Gumball started as he moved out the way to let Marshall Lee in. "Have I been misgendering you?"

"Not really," Marshall Lee answers as he smoothes out his dress. This is when Gumball realized the dress Marshall Lee was wearing had a sweetheart neckline, but he didn't have any chest padding making it obvious that he was biologically male. Plus he didn't shave his legs.

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Gumball was severely confused. If Marshall Lee didn't identify as female, then why would he wear the most feminine clothing item known to mankind?

"Well I don't really care about gender roles," Marshall Lee explained. "They're overrated. I felt like wearing a dress, so I did."

"Then what did you mean by not really when I asked have I been misgendering you?" Marshall Lee shrugged.

"I don't care what gender pronouns you use for me." Gumball tried to take this in. He was never really met with this kind of situation. "Look! Are we going to talk about how I'm basically nonbinary or go on this date?" Marshall Lee now had his arms directed toward the window. Gumball ignored the signal and walked out his room to go in his personal library.

Once he arrived, he immediately started searching for a certain title among his books.

"Why are we here?" Marshall Lee inquired as he floated around the library with a bored expression. Gumball knew books weren't really Marshall Lee's thing, but there was something he wanted to look up immediately.

"Found it!" Gumball pulled out a book and started flipping through it. "You said you are nonbinary, right?"

"I also said basically in front of that term," he corrected. "Why?" Marshall Lee came to Gumball's side to see what all the common was about. He floated sideways and a little underneath Gumball's torso to see the title of the book Gumball was holding. "Gender identity," he read out loud.

"It says here that nonbinary is not identifying as female or male. Fascinating."

"Not as much as you think," the vampire countered with an eyeroll.

"This book also says nonbinary people tend to use genderless pronouns like they/them/their," the prince continued. "Why? 'They' is a plural pronoun."

"It can be used as singular," Marshall Lee explained. "Think about it this way. English is a janked up language that don't have genderless pronouns for people who strongly don't want to use he or she, so people have to use 'they' as a singular term."

"Oh." That was all Gumball could say to that. He never had to think about being misgendered or identifying as anything other than the gender he was born as. If anything he guessed he was born as genderless until he had to conform to society. It didn't take much thought or effort to go toward the male structure, but it's obviously not as easy for everyone else.

"You don't have to think about it too hard, Bubba. Like I said I don't care what pronouns you use for me. You can still use he/him/his for me if it makes you comfortable. It's whatevs." Gumball let out a sigh and closed the book in order to put it back where it belonged on the bookshelf.

"Okay."

"Gender is a strange concept," Marshall Lee offered as he placed a hand on Gumball's shoulder. "You'll go crazy trying to figure it out, so let's just go on that date. Okay?" Marshall Lee gave Gumball a toothy smile. The prince couldn't help but smile back with an equal amount of teeth.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **A/N:** If you haven't followed my tumblr, I suggest you do so at .com. Also, you can buy me coffee to keep me motivated at / mrswagangel. As always I love reviews and constructive critism. It keeps me going. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!

* * *

Marshall Lee was a reckless flyer this time. Gumball still held onto the graceful flying Marshall Lee did last night, but that was only a one time thing it seemed. That was when the Vampire King wanted the prince of the Candy Kingdom to be agreeable. He already gained the other's approval, so he was more like himself again: less careful and more spontaneous.

Gumball was forced to keep his eyes closed due to the wind. He tucked his face in the bat's fur and caught a whiff of lavender shampoo. Gumball almost forgot his panic for the visual of a field of flowers. Despite the fact the candy prince stayed inside most of the time, he could still appreciate the sentimental feeling of nature.

"We're here," Marshall Lee said as he landed on all fours to grant Gumball closer access to the ground. As Gumball slipped off the bat, he noticed they were in front of a door leading to a basement or cellar of some sort. He tried to refrain from asking too many questions, but he forgot to ask the most important one: where would their date take place?

"Where is 'here'?" Loud music was muffled by the door and probably some sort of insulation. It was faint if someone stood close by like Marshall Lee and Gumball, but it couldn't be heard at all just a couple of feet away.

"Tree," Marshall Lee answered as he morphed back into his true form. He adjusted his axe-bass to lay across his back as opposed to dangling from his neck as they flew. "Underground music house. They mostly play alternative bands, but there's rock bands that like to play here every so often. Once in a blue moon there's a metal band, but I made sure to check the lineup for today. There are only alternative bands today."

Marshall Lee opened the door for Gumball and the music became slightly louder. While they walked down the stairs, Gumball asked, "Why did they name it Tree?"

"Because the owner came up with the name while he was-"

"Marshall Lee!" They met a rock woman at a desk in front of another door.

"Martha!" Marshall Lee yelled back. "How's the boyfriend?"

"The boyfriend is now a fiance!"

"Congrats," Marshall Lee said as he high-fived Martha.

"So anyway I need your tickets." Marshall Lee took two tickets out the pocket of his dress and handed them to Martha. "Ya'll can go in. Have fun."

They made their way around the desk. Marshall Lee put his hand on the door which was the source of the loud music before he had a sudden realization.

"Here," he said as he reached in his other pocket to pull out ear plugs. "You'll need them." Gumball was grateful for the ear plugs. He didn't know how long his ears would last. They did pretty well at the party just that morning, but he only had a few hours to give them a break.

Once he secured the ear plugs in place, Marshall Lee opened the door. There were a bunch of people standing and swaying to the music. Some had cups in their hands and most were close to the stage.

"Is that the Flame Prince?" Gumball asked. Sure enough the prince was on stage playing guitar, but he stood off to the side from the rest of the band.

Marshall Lee lean in a bit closer to Gumball to say, "Yup. I want to start a band with him, but he's being stubborn. He'll play with others sometimes though."

"I didn't know you guys talked." Gumball wasn't too surprised. Marshall Lee was a quite the social person, but he was also standoffish. He only selected very few people to get even the tiniest bit close with.

"We chill jam sometimes," Marshall Lee gave with a slight shrug as he leaned away. Gumball and Marshall Lee continued to listen to the band. They were all great in Gumball's opinion—from what he could hear through the ear plugs—but all he focus on was the Flame prince's guitar. It wasn't overwhelming to the overall sound, but anyone could tell he was too talent for the rest of the band.

"Come on!" Marshall Lee shouted as he grabbed Gumball's hand to maneuver through the crowd away from the stage. Gumball wanted to listen to the rest of the band, but they were wrapping up anyway. They exited the hall back to Martha's desk.

"Hey, mind if we sit in the dressing room for a bit?" the vampire king asked. Gumball noticed the other door to the left of Martha when they first came in and just assumed it was a supply closet. Apparently it was the dressing room from the way Marshall Lee's thumb was pointed to it.

"Harassing the Flame Prince again." Martha stated, not asked. "Sure, but don't blame me when he burns you again."

"Thanks, Martha! You're the best!"

"Burn as in a sick burn or a literal burn?" Gumball joked as Marshall Lee pulled him to the other door.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Gumball couldn't see the eye roll, but he was fairly certain he did one.

They entered the dressing room and Gumball couldn't help but notice that Marshall Lee was still holding onto his hand. Gumball almost forgot how cold the vampire's hand could be—let alone his entire body. He was the living-dead after all. Gumball resisted the urge to squeeze Marshall Lee's hand and hold on tighter. He didn't really have the right anyway. He let go once, so why would fate let him hang on again?

Marshall Lee pulled him to sit on the couch with him. Gumball made his way to sit beside Marshall Lee, but the vampire shook his head and pulled him closer.

"Sit here," he commanded while patting his lap. Gumball's face turned hot pink and his eyes widened before he turned his head away. Although Marshall Lee was dressed feminine, he still had his masculine demeanour.

"I will not." Gumball didn't feel as confident about his statement as he tried to sound. He still didn't look at Marshall Lee or their connected hands. He found the carpet pattern more suitable for his attention.

"Come on," Marshall Lee pleaded. "We're supposed to be on a date."

"A fake one, may I remind you."

"A trial one," Marshall Lee countered, "if I remember correctly. You have to be cooperative for the trial date to work."

Before Gumball could retort, the door to the dressing room opened and the band entered.

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," the lead singer announced. "Still wearing dresses, I see."

"Trevor," Marshall Lee announced in an equally annoying way. He let go of Gumball's hand and he held it to his crazy beating heart. Gumball need to calm down. Marshall Lee was a jokester and that couldn't be different for that situation. Gumball was slightly grateful it was interrupted. "Still a butt, I hear."

"What are you doing here?" Trevor asked crossing his arms over his chest. Trevor was a short wildberry, but obviously not as sweet as Wildberry Prince.

"Wanted to tell Phoebus he did a good job." The Flame Prince glared at Marshall Lee, but didn't say anything. He quickly glanced at Prince Gumball—which didn't go unnoticed to the former—before giving his full undivided attention back to Marshall Lee. The look was too quick for Gumball to decipher.

The Flame Prince looked a bit different from the last time Gumball seen him. Instead of his campfire hair it was burning embers in the style of a crew cut. Instead of his royal wear he was clad in a plain white tee and black pants. The Flame Prince still had the red jewel on his forehead.

"The flame head? What about the rest of us?!" Trevor yelled at Marshall Lee.

"He would've sounded way sweeter with me." Marshall Lee had a smirk grace his face and squinted one eye to make room for his raised cheek. His fangs were bare and Trevor paled. Trevor didn't back down.

"Then why didn't he play with you today?" Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball's hand again to lead them out the dressing room. On the way out, Marshall Lee paused to place his unoccupied hand on the Flame Prince's shoulder.

"You're looking quite red today, Trevor." Trevor paled then hid behind the drummer's leg. "We should have a jam session soon," Marshall Lee said to the Flame Prince. He moved his hand to leave the room.

"Um," Gumball managed to get out. The Flame Prince seemed to know he was the intended audience and gave Gumball his attention. "I like your haircut. It looks good on you." The Flame Prince closed his eyes, arched his eyebrows and radiated a bit more heat than usual. Red graced the bridge of his nose contradicting his otherwise orange face. His lip quivered.

Gumball was dragged out Tree by Marshall Lee—not without saying bye to Martha first. Marshall Lee moved his bass to hang from his neck before turning into a bat again. He never faced Gumball, but he did crotch down. Gumball wordlessly got his back and braced himself. Marshall Lee was less harsh with his flying than getting to Tree. It wasn't as smooth as the night before, but there was no reason for Gumball to bury his face in the lavender-scented fur.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked. Marshall Lee was silent and had a bit of gentleness when he was nervous. As opposed to when he was upset and loved to get into mischief that would lead to heated arguments.

"Nothing," Marshall Lee replied. He landed in a forest and let Gumball slip off his back before turning back into his true form.

"Then why haven't you looked at me since we left Tree?"

Marshall Lee turned to face Gumball just to ask, "Are you happy now?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you even like my dress?!" Marshall Lee held out the dress at the hem for Gumball to see.

"Yes," Gumball asked without a second thought. "It's very fitting. Is that what you were worried about all this time?" Marshall Lee blushed. "But that doesn't make any sense. You would've been upset since we left my castle unless... you're jealous of what I said to the Flame Prince!"

"I'm not!" Gumball let out a chuckle.

"You're adorable. Marshall Lee, you look gorgeous in your dress."

Marshall Lee held his bass to his chest and mumbled, "Thanks," to the ground. He leaned down a tree and satcross legged on the forest ground. Gumball pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to sit down on in front of Marshall Lee. The king played a bit of a tune with an occasional hum and the prince listened quietly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Look out for the next chapter and don't forget to follow me at mrswagangel on tumblr


End file.
